


What Comes After Forever

by Ariaform



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Lon'qu mentioned but not seen, No Dialogue, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaform/pseuds/Ariaform
Summary: For FE Rarepair Week 2K17. Day 7: Goodbye.Nowi visits Lon'qu one final time.





	

Nowi cradled a bouquet of flowers in her arms as she walked, missing the usual spring in her step. It had been a long time since she had last visited Regna Ferox. A long time for humans, anyway. She wished that May had been able to come with her. But, no, she was alone this time. Alone. Just thinking about it brought a bitter taste into Nowi's mouth. She could understand Tiki's feelings a little better now.

Nowi turned a corner, careful not to bump into anyone and ruin the flowers, and found herself in front of a church. She had never been particularly interested in churches yet she so often found herself inside them. Especially within the last few decades. It had been hard keeping up that cheerful appearance that everyone knew so well when so many of her friends were leaving her. But Nowi had known that they would all leave her eventually. It was only a matter of time. They were only human, after all.

She passed the church and went straight to the graveyard. Her eyes wandered, looking at all of the names etched on the tombstones. Did anyone ever visit them? Nowi clutched the bouquet closer to her chest. If she could find it in herself to come back again she would bring flowers for all of the other people too. They must be so lonely. Eventually, Nowi's eyes settled on one that looked familiar and she knelt down in front of it. Her hands seemed to move on their own, tracing the name on the gravestone.

Lon'qu. How long had it been since she had last seen him? It still seemed like it was only yesterday that she sat beside him, her hand clutched in his, as the light left his eyes. It still hurt like it had only been yesterday, too. Nowi should have been prepared for it. She knew that it would happen eventually. Lon'qu was only human, after all. His lifespan would never reach even a fraction of hers. Not even if he lived longer than any other human did. He hadn’t.

Nowi placed the flowers on his grave, now slightly misshapen from how tightly she had held them. It felt wrong just leaving them on the ground. But she couldn’t just hand them to him anymore. With one last, lingering glance at what her husband had become, Nowi stood up and walked away.


End file.
